Who Do You Love
by ShirleyTemple1932
Summary: Jonas L.A. & Hannah Montana crossover. Love Is The Fire That Burns Unseen. Nacy & Niley & Miam
1. Breakfast Disasters

Jonas L.A. & Hannah Montana crossover.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Jonas / Jonas L.A. Characters belongs to Disney etc...  
Setting: Jonas L.A. Beach house  
Characters : Nick Lucas, Joe Lucas, Kevin Lucas, Stella Malone, Macy Misa,

Title: Who Do You Love

Chapter 1 : Breakfast Disaster

Macy Misa squinted at the alarm clock was it really that late in the morning.

Then it hit her she and Stella were supposed to be meeting the boys twenty minutes ago in the main house so they could all go out to breakfast together.

Macy shot up out of bed and whacked Stella to wake her up while grabbing her new outfit and headed to the bathroom.

Macy changed into light wash skinny jeans, a white lacy loose top with shoulder cut-outs and tall brown leather boots.

Macy didn't really like the shirt or boots she liked tank tops and ballet flats better.  
But her boyfriend Nick Lucas had given them to her as a surprise gift so she had decided she might as well wear them because it would remind her of him.

Macy contemplated what to do with her hair while she waiter for the hair straightener to heat up.

When there was a knock at the door. " Come in " Macy yelled.

Nick stepped inside the small guest house. " we were wondering if you two were still coming?" He asked.

" yeah I just gotta wake up Stella more and straighten my hair quick" Macy told her boyfriend.  
" Leave your hair it's nice with curls" Nick said brushing a stray piece of hair from her face and stepped closer.

They both leaned into kiss before...  
" excuse me love birds I'd like to use the bathroom" Stella interrupted brushing past them.

After Stella finished changing they went out to Kevin's car where Joe and Kevin were waiting.

Kevin drove to a nearby restaurant and after they were seated and had looked at the menus.

Everybody decided on ordering pancakes.  
As they started eating their pancakes, Nick was looking at Macy and noticing how much she looked like Miley Stewart today with her hair in curls and that white top.

To be honest Nick had picked the top because it had reminded him of Miley's style.  
Pushing the thought of his ex- girlfriend out of his mind .

" Can you pass the butter Miley?" Nick asked Macy.

The table became dead silent and three forks clattered onto the table.

Nick looked confused at his brothers and Stella , What happened?

Macy was also confused to why Kevin, Joe and Stella seemed shocked who was Miley.

Then it hit Nick crap crap , he'd just called Macy Miley.

"I meant Macy sorry" Nick said loudly nervously chuckling.

" um ok" Macy said slowly.  
"Miley 's a interesting name I don't think I've ever met anybody with that name before" Macy added.

" probably a good thing" Joe muttered under his breath.

"So how about those Yankees this year" Nick said trying to change the conversation topic.

Seeing his brother's distress Joe took action. " heard their pretty good... Right Kev" He said swiftly kicking Kevin in the ankle because he still had his mouth open.

" I heard that too" Kevin agreed quickly.

Nick mentally groaned breakfast is going downhill fast he thought.

Stella glared at Nick across the table she knew about him having dated Miley and that Macy didn't know anything about it.

After they paid the check Joe announced looking directly at Nick that he was going to go wash up.

Nick knew that Joe wanted Nick to come so they could speak in private.

So Nick announced that he was going to do the same.

When they entered the bathroom Joe yanked Nick into an empty stall.

"What the heck was that at the table" Joe demanded.

" It just slipped out" Nick said defensibly.

"It just slipped out! , you're lucky Stella didn't deck you right there" Joe exclaimed.  
"Shush" Nick said suddenly putting his hand over Joe's mouth and pointing towards the door.

They heard a couple of voices nearing close towards the door to the bathroom, so much for continuing this conversation privately.

Joe pushed Nick's hand off his mouth and snatched the Out Of Order signing hanging on the wall and stuck it on the stall door pulling it closed.

Nick catching on to the plan climbed up onto the toilet seat and Joe followed.

The brother's both balanced crouching on the toilet seat waiting until the two people left.  
Jumping down." What was that?" Nick asked.

" desperate measures " Joe said for way of explanation.

"I noticed Macy's outfit is exactly like something Miley would wear" Joe hinted.

Nick sighed, "I've just been thinking a lot about Miles lately that's all"

" Because she's engaged" Joe finished.

" I can't sleep anymore either, because every time I close my eyes I see her standing in white" Nick said distressed running his hand through his short curls.

Joe wrapped his arms around his little brother hugging him." It'll get better" he murmured in Nick's ear.

" though if not I'd be glad to help crash the wedding" Joe added.

" Nick, Joe you still in here" Kevin called walking in the bathroom.

Both looking at each they realized they'd lost track of time talking.

" yeah we're here" Nick called back opening the stall door.

" umm... What were you both doing in there " Kevin questioned.

" we were just talking about some stuff" Joe replied.

"Ok well are you done because we're ready to go"Kevin told them.

The three brothers left and went out to the car.

" hey guys what took so long?"Macy asked.

" oh they were just talking about stuff" Kevin supplied.

" wait a minute you two were gossiping in the bathroom" Stella said trying not to laugh but failing.

" we're never gonna live this down" Nick said to Joe.

" we're still living down Sgt.. Danger(Dang) and Lt. Teddy Bear and that's from when we were little kids" Joe replied.

" that was actually your idea not mine Sgt. Danger" Nick shot back.

" why did you help me then Lt. Teddy Bear" Joe shot back.

" never mind" Nick said.

END OF CHAPTER ONE  
A/N please review :)


	2. Got Me Going Crazy

Jonas L.A. & Hannah Montana Crossover. Title: Who Do You Love  
Disclaimer : see first chapter  
Setting: Jonas L.A. Beach house  
Characters : Nick Lucas, Miley Stewart, Joe Lucas, Stella Malone, Kevin Lucas, Macy Misa  
A/n thank to all who reviewer or read. :)

Chapter 2, Got Me Going Crazy

They say dreams are our brain's way of trying to organize our thoughts while asleep.  
The images whirled and changed blurring quickly.

First it was her laugh, her smile, her eyes, then the tears, the fighting, ending with the white dress and the wedding bells ringing.

She looked so beautiful as always.

The rain drummed harder on the roof and the brown eyes opened.

The images stopped, but the memory still lingered in the dreamer's head.

'Why does it keep repeating' Nick Lucas groaned.

It was becoming almost impossible to sleep anymore.

Nick walked over to his closet and pulled out a old converse shoe box from the back.  
Nick slowly opened the box that stored so many memories, the last time it had been opened was in 2009.

The shoe box contained pictures of Miley and him, notes from her and the shirt she'd been wearing the day they met June 11th 2006.

The ringing of his cellphone jerked him from his reminiscing.

Nick nearly dropped the phone after seeing the name flashing on the screen...Miley.

[a/n phone call is in italics] 

"_Hello" Nick answered holding his breath._

"_Hi it's Me" Miley said nervously._

"_I Know ….. Caller I.D." Nick replied joking._

"_Stupid me" Miley laughed._

"_So what's up" Nick asked since he usually didn't get phone calls at 3:00 A.m._

"_This probably sounds strange but I just needed to hear your voice" She blurted out in a rush._

"_Slow Down Mi" Nick Laughed._

"_I missed your voice" Nick admitted._

"_Same here, we should talk more often" Miley said._

"_So have your heard I'm getting married to Liam" Miley said._

"_uh.. yeah I heard" Nick said clearing his throat._

"_Can you keep a secret Nick?" She asked._

"_Sure" Nick replied cautiously._

" _My wedding ceremony is set for June I know it's a rush, but I just love him so much" Miley said._

"_I hope that you can meet him soon" Miley added._

"_What day in June" Nick asked swallowing hard, he had a bad feeling he knew which day she picked._

" _June 11__th__.. will that be okay with you?" she asked._

"_Why would that ever be okay" Nick snarled and ended the call._

June 11th that was our day, the very day we met at age 13.

She couldn't marry him on that day, It was like she'd just punched him hard.

So Nick Turned to the only way he knew how to cope and express himself… **Music**.

The Lyrics were already forming in his head ready to be put on paper.

_**Pardon my interruption**_

_**This Drink's just setting in**_

_**On my reservations**_

_**Reaching out don't exist**_

Pretty soon Nick had a whole song written, one they he would probably only ever share to his brothers and no one else.

As Nick laid back down again trying to sleep he began to think isn't there a saying about fighting fire with fire.

Well Miley getting married was fire so Nick needed some sort of fire back.

There was one way that would work the best…. If he proposed to Macy then Miley might be upset as he was now.

It was pretty desperate but he still had the ring he'd thought about giving Miley once so that was taken care of.

But on the contrary if he did propose suddenly Nick knew is brothers would be really suspicious and explaining why he was proposing probably wouldn't go over well either.

But tomorrow was a new day and Nick had a lot to do.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

a/n thanks for reading :]


	3. Standing In The Rain

Jonas L. A. & Hannah Montana Crossover  
Title : Who Do You Love  
Disclaimer : see first chapter  
Characters : Nick Lucas, Macy Misa, Kevin Lucas, Joe Lucas, Miley Stewart, Stella Malone.  
A/N thank you to everyone that has reviewed, so sorry for not updating sooner so this is a long chapter... I think?.

Chapter 3: Standing In The Rain

Early the next morning Nick went to the guest house were Macy and Stella slept in.

One part of him told Nick not to propose, that it was cruel and heartless And The other half told Nick to go for it.

" worst case scenarios are I get married to her or she'll never trust me again or I'll be murdered by my brothers or maybe she'll say no" Nick Mumbled out loud to himself.

Nick knocked on the door and Macy opened it.

" Nick what are you doing here?" Macy asked surprised.

" could we talk I've got a question for you" Nick said.

" sure" Macy replied stepping outside and pulling the door closed.

" so what's the question you desperately had to ask me at 6A.M." Macy joked.

" I love you a lot Macy will you marry me?" Nick asked kneeling down.

Macy stood there frozen for a couple seconds.

" Yes" she cried throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They broke apart and Nick slid the ring on her ring finger.

" I have to go tell Stella" Macy gushed.

" NO! Don't tell her now" Nick said quickly.

" but why not she's my best friend" Macy asked confused at his behavior.

_' Why not because umm come on Nick think of something'_ he thought frantically.

" because I want to announce it as a surprise to everyone " Nick explained lying through his teeth.

" well if that's what you want to do" Macy said disappointed.

/ JONAS L.A. & Hannah Montana/

Kevin Lucas had just gotten back from his morning jog and couldn't believe what he'd just heard and seen.

His little brother had just proposed to his girlfriend after several minutes of a self-monologue

.  
Kevin ducked back around the side of the beach house so he wouldn't be spotted.

Nick was walking past the corner where Kevin was hiding towards the house door.

When he was suddenly yanked around the corner of the house.

Kevin pushed Nick's back against the wall minimizing chances of escape.

" what was that for " Nick spat angrily.

" You're seriously asking me that " Kevin nearly shouted.

" you just lied to your girlfriend" Kevin said quieter controlling the remaining anger.

" maybe I did, maybe I didn't " Nick shouted in Kevin's face.

" Keep it down you want everyone to hear this" Kevin snarled.

" what I want to know is why suddenly out of the blue you decided to propose to Macy and are worried about Joe and I murdering you" Kevin demanded .

" Fine You Want The real truth" Nick said shouting again.

" Yeah I do" Kevin shouted back.

"Miley is getting married on June 11th to him and I want to show her what it felt like when I found out about her engagement" Nick told his older brother.

Kevin took a step back as if he had been slapped. " This isn't you Nicholas" he said softly.

" why are you acting like this , don't go down that road" Kevin continued sounding like he was pleading.

" I'm Still me and I'm not acting different" Nick said brushing past Kevin.

" your falling apart Nicholas" Kevin whispered softly watching Nicks retreating back.

/ Jonas L.A. & Hannah Montana/

It started raining again just before 11 o'clock .

Joe Lucas briefly knocked on his little brother's bedroom door before strolling in.

Nick was laying on his stomach on the bed looking at an old shoebox sitting on the floor.

" what you up to bro?" Joe asked Flopping down on the bed next to Nick.

" Nothing Much" Nick replied carefully not knowing if Joe had spoken with Kevin recently.

Nick almost asked Joe if he'd ever done something that would hurt somebody's feelings later on.

" good cause we all decided today is going to be a movie day and were moving the couch so we can sit on the floor" Joe said.

" so you found the movie DVDs ?!" Nick said.

" what do you mean _'found the movie DVDs_ ' " Joe asked turning to look at his brother.

" remember last week how Kevin decided he had to clean the living room, well he put the movies somewhere and can't remember where " nick explained.

" Guess we are watching home videos then... Or are those gone too" Joe said.

" Guess we will, but isn't most of them tour videos and when we were kids" Nick pointed out.

" well I'll think of something" Joe said finally.

" meet you downstairs and bring all the pillows and blankets you can find" Joe called over his shoulder as he darted out the door.

/ Jonas L. A. & Hannah Montana/

( several number of miles away)

Miley finished twisting her hair into a up-do and fastened it with a silver comb that matched her sparkly silver mini dress.

" Miles were going to be late" Liam called pounding on the bathroom door.

" I'm almost done " She called back clasping a dangly earring in her ear.

They were going to this huge dinner party and all of Liam's friends and family were going to be there.

Miley finished and they walked out to the car together.

At the dinner party Miley felt a little lost she didn't know anybody and only a few came to say a simple '_hello_' and left.

Yeah she was introduced to countless people who she honestly forgot their names ten minutes after talking to them.

Miley mostly stayed close next to her fiancé who was surrounded by many friends and family which Caused multiple conversation changes at dizzying speeds.

Eventually needing a break she got up from the table.

Catching her gently by the elbow Liam asked "where she was going".

" ladies room" Miley replied.

Liam nodded and rejoined the latest table conversation.

Miley closed the stall door and leaned against it relaxing.

She heard three women enter the restroom and a little realized she had heard her name in their conversation.

Lady 1 : Did You see that girl Liam's engaged to ?

Lady 2 : oh my gosh yes her dress looked like she was trying to look like tinsel on a Christmas tree .

Lady 3 : it was way too short also it makes her look like a slut.

Lady 1: I noticed that too!

Lady 2: maybe they'll get a divorce and Liam could get a prettier girl.

Lady 3 : just like my cousin Donald did with his fiancée .

Lady 1 : here we go again, it was because Donald was cheating you idiot!

Miley slid down the stall door tears pricking at her eyes.

Wiping her eyes quickly she stood up and exited the stall with her head held high so they wouldn't see the damage they had done.

The three ladies looked at her in shock but then pretended they hadn't noticed her.

Miley pushed the door open almost running; she just needed to get away from here anywhere.

Miley found herself standing in the parking lot.

She reached into her purse for the car keys and remembered that Liam had them in his pocket.

But Miley wasn't about to go back in there anytime soon for sure.

The rain drummed harder the drops splashing into the puddles already on the ground.

Miley chuckled bitterly a lyric from a song she hadn't sang in years had popped into her head.

As she watched the rain pour of the building's front awning.

She softly sang to herself

**And Now Were Standing In The Rain****  
****But Nothing's Ever Gonna Change****  
****Until You Hear, My Dear**

Miley stopped singing it was better not to sing that song.

She instead studied the street signs and buildings around her.

But the hurtful words of the three ladies still kept ringing in her ears.

Miley pushed the thought away focusing harder on her surroundings even as she felt the tears roll down her face.

Miley noticed she wasn't far from somewhere were there wasn't anyone who would call her bad things and she could get away.

But she wasn't sure shed be welcome their still, it had been awhile.

Deciding that option was better than staying here, Miley started walking down the street pulling the silver comb out of her hair.

She was soon soaking wet but she didn't notice it anymore.

A few blocks later Miley found herself standing on a familiar doorstep.  
She raised her hand to the doorbell but pulled it back.

Then Miley heard a familiar voice shout inside, " Kevin you have to move the couch to the right so we have enough room".

" Joe I did move it to the right" A second familiar voice shouted back.

" wait my right or your right?" The first voice questioned the second.

Miley laughed quietly _' they never change'_ she thought.

Once again Miley raised her hand to the doorbell, this time she rang it and crossed her fingers hopefully.

She felt like running away and hoping they thought it was just some kid playing Ding-Dong-Ditch.

Too Late someone was opening the door.

" Miles" A Third familiar voice said in surprise .

Miley squeezed her eyes shut _' ok Miley you got this pretend it's one of his brothers who_ _opened the door'_ she thought.

" Miley are you okay?" The voice questioned concerned.

" No" she whispered and the tears ran down her face again.

End Of Chapter 3

A/N sorry it's a cliffhanger & I just wanted to add to be clear that what I wrote the 3 ladies saying is NOT what I think of Miley Cyrus because she is very beautiful & talented.  
Please Review :)  
- Shirleytemple1932 


	4. We All Fall Down

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Hannah Montana & Jonas/Jonas L.A. it belongs to Disney.**

**a/n sorry for the long wait i was really stuck and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to darksaber92 for helping me out :]**

Chapter 4, We All Fall Down

{before the doorbell/ moving the couch/recap scene}

Nick carried the large bundle of blankets downstairs and dumped them unceremoniously in the living room.

"Not right there, move them Now!" Joe whined pointing at the intruding pile.

"Fine" Nick grumbled picking up the blankets up again.

"Where do you want it then" Nick asked his brother.

"just hold it for now" Joe said distracted and Nick rolled his eyes.

"geez, I wish it would stop raining it's getting depressing" Joe complained glaring at the window.

"**I Can't Stop The Rain From Falling Can't Stop My Heart From Calling You"** Nick sang mockingly in Joe's face.

"Get off me man" Joe laughed pushing his brother away.

"Now where did Kevin go" Joe wondered out loud leaving the room with Nick still standing holding the blankets.

"HEY JOE YOU NEVER SAID WHERE YOU WANTED THIS…..JOE?...I KNOW YOU CAN STILL HEAR ME JOSEPH" Nick Shouted.

Then Nick had an idea a smirk crossed his face as he dropped the blankets in the exact place he'd originally dumped them.

Joe came back into the room with Kevin in tow, "ok you take this end of the couch and I'll take the other" he instructed to Kevin.

They had just began to move it when Joe of course managed to trip over his own feet backwards knocking into a lamp.

Joe lunged for the lamp dropping his end of the couch suddenly on Kevin's foot, "OW! LIft It Up, Lift it up" Kevin yelled.

Joe tossed the lamp to Nick who managed to catch it and then grabbed his end lifting it freeing Kevin's foot.

Kevin glared at his little brother, "Can we just get this done quick" he said annoyed.

Once again they started to move the couch while Nick was figuring out what to do with the lamp in his hands.

"KEVIN! YOU HAVE TO MOVE THE COUCH TO THE RIGHT SO THERE'S ENOUGH ROOM" Joe shouted.

"JOE! I DID MOVE IT TO THE RIGHT" Kevin shouted back.

"Wait My right or Your right?" Joe questioned.

Kevin closed his eyes and took a deep breath to control himself, "My right is the same as your right" He said tightly.

"Nooo because you're standing opposite me" Joe insisted.

"Joe You're not listening to me-" Kevin started and then the doorbell cut him off.

"as much as you'd both like to be right, I'd suggest moving the couch straight back" Nick told his brothers.

"oh and here" he added handing Joe the lamp and going to the door.

The two older Lucas's stood there stunned, "What just happened" Kevin said.

"the doorbell rang" Joe supplied and Kevin groaned.

-JB-HM-JB-HM-JJ-NJ-KJ-MC-

Nick opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes standing there was his ex-girlfriend soaking wet and crying?.

"Miley are you ok" He couldn't help asking.

"No" Miley whispered as tears ran down her cheeks again.

Nick stepped forward reaching out to touch her arm but she backed away.

"please don't touch me" Miley told him firmly because she knew as soon as their skin touched they would once again become addicted to each other.

"MILES" Joe shouted in Nick's ear coming up behind him.

"hey Joe what's up" Miley said as Joe hugged her excitedly.

Stella and Macy had heard Joe's yelled greeting and went to the door to see what was going on.

"Miley what are surprise, what are you doing here?" Stella said shocked.

"I don't really know" Miley said quietly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"So You're Miley, Hi I'm Macy Misa" Macy introduced herself.

"Why don't you come with Macy and i i'm sure you'd like to dry off" Stella suggested sweetly though it sounded more like not coming with wasn't an option to pick.

Miley was lead to the main house bathroom where Macy got her a towel while Stella went to get a dry outfit for her from the guest house.

Miley started to dry her hair with the towel when macy decided to start a conversation with her.

"so how do you know Nick ?" Macy asked twisting her ring on her finger.

"Were old friends we went to the same school except i moved to California before my junior year" Miley explained carefully.

Miley looked down at Macy's hand and saw the engagement ring, "You're engaged, and who's your fiancé?" Miley asked inspecting the ring.

"oh I'm engaged to Nick, nobody knows he wanted it to be a surprise" Macy replied happily.

"Nicky" Miley repeated in disbelief sliding down the cabinet to the floor.

"Macy you're engaged!" Stella shouted from the doorway where she was standing holding some clothes.

Macy turned to look at her best friend nervously, "Surprise" she said weakly.

Miley drew her knees up to her chest and put her head down tears threatening to fall from her eyes 'now i know how Nick must feel' she thought bitterly.

She couldn't believe Nick would marry Macy they didn't seem to have anything in common at all.

"Miley here's some dry clothes" Stella told her.

Miley lifted her head, "thank you" she said shakily.

"Macy and I will be downstairs we need to have a serious talk" Stella informed Miley before dragging Macy out the door.

Miley slowly pulled on the soft gray sweatpants and white tank top stalling so she wouldn't have to go downstairs so soon.

-HM-JB-HM-JB-HM-JB

**Elsewhere in the House**

The three brothers were hanging out in their music room not doing much Kevin was sitting in a chair, Nick was sitting on the piano bench and Joe was everywhere alternating between the piano bench and the arm of a chair and the floor.

"I wonder why Miles was crying" Joe said.

"That's the Million dollar question today "Kevin commented.

"So i got something i want to tell you guys" Nick said slowly.

"really what" Joe said leaning forward, while Kevin was emotionless he suspected what Nick was going to say next.

"I proposed to Macy this morning and she said yes" Nick informed his brothers.

"um..wow.. that's big…. i didn't know you guys were that serious" Joe stammered almost tipping off the arm of the chair.

"congrats maybe we'd like to hear why you want to get married to Macy" Kevin said coldly still angry about this morning.

Nick took a deep breath,"ok promise not to kill me first" he requested.

Kevin snorted,"I think I'm good without bro" and Joe looked confused at Kevin's cold behavior towards Nick.

"I proposed so Miley would be jealous and feel how i feel about her getting married" Nick told them.

"what the hell Nick" Joe yelled knocking his chair over.

"WHY WOULD YOU HURT BOTH MILEY AND MACY LIKE THAT… YOU'RE BEING SELFISH WHAT WERE YOU THINKING IT WOULD ACCOMPLISH" Joe screamed.

Nick felt very frightened Joe rarely got angry and when he was sometimes it could be downright scary especially since the anger was directed at him.

"Joe take it easy please" Kevin said calmly standing up.

"SO YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE THEN" Joe shouted turning on Kevin now.

"Just to be clear i'm not on anybody's side in this mess" Kevin told Joe calmly looking him in the eyes unwavering.

"i need to think" Joe muttered and stormed out of the room to wherever he goes to be alone.

-JB-HM-JB-HM-JB-HM-JB-

**Elsewhere in the House**

Stella was pacing back and forth across the room, "so sometime before the wedding were you planning to tell me you were getting married" she asked.

"well i wanted to tell you but Nick-" Macy started to say before Stella cut her off.

"Nick does not control what you say or do Macy" Stella said.

"look i'm sorry Stella" Macy said.

"i can't stay mad at you… so where did he propose" Stella said.

"in the backyard at 6 A.M." Macy told her.

"That's so unromantic if Joe ever proposed to be like that I'd kick him between the legs" Stella huffed.

"wait back up did you just say if Joe Proposed" Macy said raising her eyebrows at Stella.

"it was an example like Joe and I would get married, we wouldn't risk our friendship getting together again ,that's crazy talk Mace" Stella blurted out really fast.

"sure whatever you say" Macy replied.

"so what's the deal with Miley how come you guys barely talk about her" Macy asked.

Stella took a deep breath, "if anyone asks you i wasn't the one who told you this kay" she said.

"Nick and Miley have been dating off and on since the eighth grade, they have this connection that always draws them back to each other for some reason like their addicted but to each other" Stella told Macy.

"How did they break up the last time?" Macy asked softly.

"they had been fighting a lot over everything from being stressed over Miley's family moving to California for her dad's new job...so they just went their separate ways and then you moved to our town in New Jersey" Stella finished.

"Nick was really torn up after she left he didn't do anything but sleep, write songs and go to school it took a long time for him to recover, for a while Joe & Kevin were angry at her for leaving them with a emotionless brother so they became really protective, I remember they used to always stand one on either side of Nick when they were in public or on the red carpet forming their protective circle "Stella Added.

"wow" Macy breathed.

"but don't worry about him ever cheating on you, Miley is engaged also to a guy Lewis or Liam i think his name is" Stella informed her friend.

"so their just good friends with a lot of history" Macy concluded.

"pretty much sums it up the best" Stella said.

"we should probably go find Miley again so she doesn't think we ditched her or something" Macy said.

-JB-HM-JB-HM-JB-

Miley quietly opened the bathroom and stepped into the hallway smacking right into something she almost screamed until the person spoke.

"going somewhere Miles" Nick said pulling her to her feet.

Miley looked up at him, "not anyplace particular" she replied.

"good 'cause i missed you" Nick said hugging her tightly.

Miley felt herself melting into the hug nostalgia of other hugs flooded back from her memory.

"what is it with you Lucas's and giving the best damn hugs is it genetic or something" Miley whispered.

The electric addictive feeling was rushing through her bodies once again it had been far too long since the last time.

"I proposed to Macy" Nick admitted.

"I know it's fine we need to move on and be with other people" Miley lied.

"Do you want to dance" Nick said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Dance with me one last time please Mi" He begged.

"There's no music" She replied.

"When have we ever needed music before" was Nick's reply.

"But the music is a distraction from your horribly awkward dance moves" Miley teased.

"Horribly awkward dance moves" Nick gasped out laughing.

"Not joking I literally can't watch that part of your music video without feeling really embarrassed for you" Miley told him.

"i wasn't that bad somebody had to do it and Joe thought i was good…...oh my gosh that's why he left in the middle of filming it he went to go laugh his butt off" Nick said groaning out loud.

"it's ok let's dance" Miley giggled.

"How can I you just stripped me of my confidence" Nick joked.

Miley just laughed and took his hand and they began dancing around the room.

"I love you Miley Ray" Nick whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry I love someone else now" Miley replied and they stopped dancing.

"You don't love him just like i don't love Macy" Nick told her.

"Whatever you believe Nick it won't matter I'm marrying Liam" Miley said.

"do you feel this when he kisses you" Nick said quickly not giving her a chance to answer before he pressed his lips to hers.

Miley kissed him back out of habit and because of the feeling she always got whenever he kissed her.

Then Miley realized what they were doing cheating on each other's partners and she pulled back ending the kiss.

"I can't do this, we can't do this" Miley told Nick.

"It can be a secret please" Nick begged her.

"No Nick I'm not doing that to Macy she's such a sweet girl you'll be happy" Miley said.

"Miles please i only asked her to marry me to make you jealous because i was hurt" Nick explained.

Miley slapped Nick, "how could you do something like that she'll never trust a guy again" she spat.

"like you aren't doing the same thing with Liam" Nick shot back.

"how dare you say that Nicholas Jerry Lucas" Miley snarled.

"you always hated being confronted with the truth" Nick told in reply.

Miley crossed her arms glaring at him so maybe she was doing something similar with Liam but that didn't give Nick the right to call her out on it, but on the upside know she knew for sure he was jealous.

"goodbye Nick" she said coldly and started walking out of the room.

"wait no don't go yet you just got here" Nick said blocking the door.

"if i stay here any longer i may never be able to go back" Miley muttered quietly.

"please just tell me if you still felt it in the kiss" Nick begged.

"a piece of my heart will always be yours Nick just leave it at that" Miley said slipped past him out of the room.

Miley hurried to the front door with Nick following her, once she opened the door she began to run down the driveway.

Nick started to follow but an arm pulled him back, "let her go it's what she wants" Kevin said firmly.

Nick scowled at his older brother,"i wanted to find out why she was crying earlier" he said.

"It's her business, Nick let it go" Kevin told his little brother wisely.

The two brother stared unwavering at each other they both had the same stubbornness, "You have a problem" Nick told Kevin.

"so do you a much bigger one" Kevin replied.

"hey what are you guys doing out here?" Stella asked coming to the door with Macy.

"enjoying the fresh air" Nick said sarcastic.

"well ok planning on coming inside soon?" Macy asked.

"yeah in a couple seconds" Kevin said.

'by the way have you seen Joe around i can't find him" Stella asked.

"i think he's where he go when -" Nick started to say.

"oh got it thanks" Stella interrupted catching on and the girls left.

"after you" Kevin said gesturing for Nick to go inside first so he wouldn't run to catch up with Miley who was long gone.

-JB-HM-JB-HM-JB-HM-

**Beach Near the House a.k.a Joe's quiet spot**

Joe sat in the white sand thinking with his guitar lying next to him.

Joe loved going here to escape and watch the calming waves crash on the secluded part of the beach.

He wasn't sure what to think about Nick marrying Macy sure Macy was a nice girl a bit boring at times nowadays.

Joe hadn't really thought of Macy and Nick as match they were too not alike but then Miley and Nick weren't that alike in some ways because Nick was quiet and Miley was loud but they balanced each other out.

Miley taught Nick to be more outgoing and Nick taught her….well Joe wasn't sure what Nick had taught her but they completed each other he knew that.

But Joe wasn't all for the Nick and Miley back together thing since he still remembered clearly how long it had took Nick to recover the last time.

He still felt the need to protect his brother from going back to her because that was what older brothers did protect their siblings from whatever they could.

Joe didn't want to see Macy hurt even though he hadn't liked her very much in her crazy fan days back when they had to worry about being accidently injured by various sports equipment.

Joe sighed nothing was making sense and he turned to glance at the guitar beside him 'why not write a random song' he thought.

Joe picked up the guitar and played around until he had a good melody and lyrics for a song.

Joe started to sing the song,

**Step out the door and it feels like rain**

**That's the sound, that's the sound on your windowpane**

**Take to the streets but you can't ignore**

**That's the sound, that's the sound, you're waiting for**

**If ever your wold starts crashing down**

**Whenever your world starts crashing down**

**Whenever your world starts crashing down**

**That's where you'll find me**

**(Yeah)**

**God love your soul and your aching bones**

**Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below**

**Everyone's the same, our fingers to our toes**

**We just can't get a ride, but we're on the road**

**If ever your world starts crashing down**

**Whenever your world starts crashing down**

**Whenever your world starts crashing down**

**That's where you'll find me**

**(Yeah)**

**Lost till you're found, swim till you drown**

**Know that we all fall down**

**Love till you hate, strong till you break**

**Know that we all fall down**

**If ever your world starts crashing down**

**Whenever your world starts crashing down**

**Whenever your world starts crashing down**

**That's where you'll find me**

**Lost till you're found, swim till you drown**

**Know that we all fall down**

**Love till you hate, strong till you break**

**Know that we all fall down**

**All fall down, all fall down**

**All fall down, all fall down**

**All fall down, all fall down**

**Lost till you're found, swim till you drown**

**Know that we all fall down**

**Love till you hate, strong till you break**

**Know that we all fall down**

Joe stopped singing and gazed back out at the ocean the wind ruffling his blue t-shirt.

"hey" Stella said startling him.

"hey" He replied back smiling at her.

Stella sat down next to Joe, "that was a nice song" she commented.

"it was ok i guess" Joe mumbled.

"I see why you come out here it's so peaceful" Stella remarked.

"Yeah the beach is my spot….Kevin prefers to sit on the garage roof that's his spot" Joe said.

"The garage roof" Stella repeated.

"He's Kevin" Joe replied shrugging.

"i can't believe Macy and Nick are getting married "Stella sighed.

"nobody can but them" Joe replied carefully since Stella didn't know why Nick had proposed yet.

"i know Macy's my best friend besides you but i always kind of thought they'd be some summer fling when they started dating" she continued.

Stella turned to look at Joe, "spill you know something" she commanded.

Joe ran his hand through his hair tiredly,"i can't tell you at the moment Stells" he said mentally exhausted.

"that's fine I'm probably just over thinking this all anyway" she replied and leaned back against Joe's chest.

"it'll make sense and one day we'll look back thinking how stupid all of this was" Joe said wrapping an arm around Stella.

-JB-HM-JB-HM-JB-

**A/N so that was chapter four i apologize again for how long it took to update this story.**

**Hope you all liked it please tell me what you did and didn't like :]**

**Song lyrics Used in chapter**

**Song: Please be Mine-Artist: Jonas Brothers- Album: It's About Time[2006]**

**Song: All Fall Down-Artist: Onerepublic-Album: Dreaming Out Loud[2007]**


End file.
